Burikka Hakumei Akegata
Burikka Hakumei Akegata is a Shinigami who was once the first Captain of the Third Division in the Gotei 13 until he faked his death with three of his comrades and created the Dark Shifters. Appearance Burikka is a tall man with slightly long, flowing, b lood red hair, blood red eyes, fingernails painted red, and is always wearing a jacket which is darker navy blue in color, and always has a stern, rather serious expression on his face. Like all the other Dark Shifters when he was first introduced he was wearing a black cape-like cloak, which he could easily put on and then head to battle, but later on, like all the rest of the Dark Shifters, stopped waring it later on in the series. When he's shirtless his body is littered with symbolic tattoos. The most prevelent and obvious one is on his back, which appears to be some sort of a fallen angel, kneeling down in sorrow, begging his or her God for forgiveness. Personality Burikka is usually a very stoic and emotionless person, having unorthodox, and even some say cruel, views on the world. He believes in social darwinism, which states that the strong will live and the weak will die, and also believes in murphy's law, which states that anything bad that can happen will happen. He's a huge stickler for the rules and, among the Dark Shifters, shares the position as Shikyo Fushiawase's personal bodyguard with Zentaitoshitenkushimi sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou. Having a mercenary background makes him extremely loyal to anyone he's working for, being raised that way. However, he does have alterier motivations for traveling with the Dark Shifters, and has no qualms about betraying them if he feels like they're a threat to his ultimate goals. He considers Shikyo Fushiawase to be his biggest rival in both power and aspiration, and always competes with Shikyo during missions, although it may just be in his own head, as Shikyo has never verbally acknowledged any mutural rivarly between the two, being completely uninterested in it himself. History Plot Day of Destruction Arc Burikka is first seen at a baron location of the Soul Society accompanied by his three companions Shikyo Fushiawase, Zentaitoshitenkushimi Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, and Higamoppi Fushiawase. The four of them are looking over the Soul Society, lamenting on how far the Soul Society has fallen over the years, and plotting some sort of an attack on the Soul Society. He's next seen with Shikyo, Hig, and Zen by the Seki-Seki wall of the Seireitei. After Zen destroys the wall, Burikka's given an order to kill all of the notable guards in the Soul Society, specifically by all the individual division barracks. After he does he's ordered to leave by Shikyo, which he does. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Vast Spiritual Power Zanjutsu Master Hoho Master Kido Practitioner Zanpakuto The name of Burikka's Zanpakuto is Kumo Kami. In it's sealed state it takes the form of three normal sized Katanas. Each one has a red hilt, and a red, diamond-shaped hilt guard. One is sheathed in a red sheath on his right side, one is sheathed in a red sheath on his left side, and the third and final one is sheathed in a red sheath straight down on his back. Shikai The release command for his Shikai is "Strike Down." When Burikka is only using his Shikai he only has to use one of his Zanpakuto; he can use whatever one of the three that he wants to. The ability of Kumo Kami is very simple; the creation, manipulation, and overall control of lightning and electricity. Upon releasing his Zanpakuto the blade he chooses will begin to surge with electricity, which will never go away, both the blade and the hilt. An automatic side effect of this, which has no individual name, is that anyone who touches the blade, both blade and hilt, will take damage from it if they're at a standard Lieutenant level or lower, so that nobody of that level can steal the physical blade away from him. According to Nemaiya Oetsu, the creator of the Zanpakuto, Kumo Kami is not only the oldest and strongest Lighting Type Zanpakuto, but also the fifth strongest Zanpakuto ever created in general. Burrika himself states that it's also the ultimate attack as well as the ultiamte defense, and he boasts that it could allow him to defeat almost any opponent, which is why he's the third in command in the Dark Shifters. Although he doesn't have to draw his Zanpakuto to release it, which is very rare, he won't be able to use it's full power if he doesn't. In addition, unlike most Shinigami, he doesn't have to always be connected to his Zanpakuto in order to use it's powers, but again, if he can't then he won't be able to use its full power. Aside from generating the lightning from his Zanpakuto, he can also generate it through the entirety of his own body, allowing for many more possibilities of techniques and overall way to use it. He can summon the lightning from his body, his bade, summon it from the sky above, or even transform the air around him into the lightning, which means that he literally has a limitless amount of lighting to use during battle, regardless of where he's at. He has numerous techniques with his Shikai, each one being named with the name of his Shikai before hand, after which having the new name. If he's fighting alongside someone who has water-based powers, weather they're Kido based powers or Zanpakuto based powers, they can use their powers to increase the overall power of his Zanpakuto's abilities, due to lightning being a massive conductor of electricity; he often does this while fighting alongside Shikyo Fushiawase, due to Shikyo not only possessing a lot of water-based Kido, but also possessing a water-based Zanpakuto. Massive Spiritual Power: Kumo Kami: Kumo Yari (lit. Lightning God: Lightning Spear): By generating his Zanpakuto's blade with lightning, he can completely cover it so it appears to be a blue rod. He then points it at his target and the rod stretches out all the way to them, piercing them. For being one of the simpliest techniques possessed by Burikka's Zanpakuto, it can also be one of the most useful if utilized correctly, imposing both speed and intense velocity to increase not only the duration but also the piercing power. Once completed, regardless of where on the target's body it pierces, their entire body will automatically surge with electricity, critically wounding them. Although unconfirmed, it appears to have a limitless length, as it was able to stretch all across the Seireitei during his battle with Kisuke Urahara, and the speed is nearly instantaneous, as it reached it's destination nearly instantaneously during that same fight. Due to the electricity it's made out of this powerful spear is sharp enough to instantly charge through mountains and stone like melted butter, and sheer down an entire forest with ease. During his battle with Gin Ichimaru he used it to completely shatter the latter's Bankai, Kamishini no Yari, despite the fact that Kamishini no Yari was much larger than this spear, while still possessing enough velocity and power to charge right through and pierce Gin Ichimaru as well, killing him in one strike, even though Ichimaru had not yet been wounded during that fight. Aside from the blade of his sword, Burikka can also use this technique through the hilt of his sword, allowing him to easily strike down enemies who are attempting to attack him from behind, or both the blade and the hilt at the same exact time for maximum effect. Kumo Kami: Kumo Gusoku (lit. Lightning God: Lightning Armor): By sticking the blade of his Zanpakuto into the ground, Burikka is able to generate a surge of electricity all throughout his body. The lightning on his body is thick and dense, and is able to act as an overwhelmingly durable shield. Any blades, no matter how small such as Tanto or large such as broad swords, will shatter upon contact, and anyone who makes physical contact with him in this state will be critically wounded. Depending on the form of contact it can be simple damages such as cuts, scrapes, and bruises, to standard fatal damage, to completely destroyed and shredded limbs, and to the most extreme case killing them instantaneously. This is a lot more likely due to the lightning's natural effect of suctioning in enemies to him so he doens't have to do as much work as normal. This armor also makes all of his physical attacks, both in temrs of Hakuda and Zanjutsu, much more powerful and devastating when executed. Even the flames of Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto's Shikai, Ryujin Jakka, were unable to harm Burikka when he doned his armor; Burikka was then able to use his Zanpaktuo to part the flames, and then go in to attack Yamamoto directly. He also uses this technique when he's falling from a great distance high, without the ability regain his composure or stance again, so he either won't take any damage at all, or at least very little damage, from the landing. Kumo Kami: Kumo Kogan (lit. Lightning God: Lightning Balls): Burikka initiates this technique by positioning his Zanpakuto in front of him going across his face, and then shouts its name. When he does, gigantic balls of lightning will form in the sky and fall towards the earth and breakneck speed. Each one has the ability to create craters and destroy entire mountains with ease; he had two of them strike Yamamoto when the latter was in Bankai using three of them, which all three striked simultaneously, as well as severly wound Yamamoto with those same three balls. He's able to create up to ten at any given time, and can create ten more immediately after the previous ten are completely utilized; he's able to keep doing this for literally hours on end if he wants to, although he usually doesn't, usually opting to use more powrful techniques when it comes to a battle that's that difficult for him. Kumo Kami: Kumo Ryu (lit. Lightning God: Lightning Dragon): This is the second most powerful technique which Burikka can use while in his Shikai state. When standing on an extremly high cliff or building, Burikka has to done his armor and raise his Zanpakuto high up into the air. This allows him to become a gigantic conductor of the electricity and lightning in the sky; however, because of this requirement, it can only be done on a naturally stormy day, as it wont' work if he just creates lightning in the sky like normal. Lightning will then begin to cover him, making him look like a gigantic lightning rod stretching high into the sky. After that, the lightning will begin to take shape and form around him, as he himself becomes a lot more visible again, and soon after the form will begin to appear to be a dragon of sorts, with a menacing glare. This dragon can be seen from hundreds of miles away, and the energy of this will cause deadly storms tor age on from even further away. Very few opponents are able to approach him while in this state, because of the intense energy flow surrounding him also acting as an invisible shield of sorts. With his blade stil raised high into the air, Burikka will then use his other hand to snap his fingers to initiate the technique; he usually flashes these finger snaps in front of all of his current enemies, although this isn't absolutely neccesary for it to work. When he snaps his fingers, the lightning dragon will charge at the target or targets, usually acting as a one hit kill to the enemies. Aside from the deaths this will cause, which is already extrordinary, it can also cause devastating destruction to the surroundings. It was powerful enough to turn almost the entirety of the Rukongai District into a baron wasteland, killing almost everyone there. The only one who has been seen to survive this is Joel Goldsmith, although it's implied that Shikyo Fushiawase and Higamoppi Fushiawase could also survive it if that situation ever came, and Burikka himself confirms that Shoyo Tabinin has survived it during training in the past, although that moment was never actually seen. Kumo Kami: Kumo Kitsuzen Kami no Chikara (lit. Lightning God: Lightning Towering God of Power): This is the strongest technique which Burikka can use in his Shikai state. In order to use it Burikka has to first seal up his Zanpakuto completely, after which stating "Shikai: Kumo Kami: Kumo Kitsuzen Kami no Chikara," while simultaneously sticking the blade of his Zanpakuto into the ground. When he does a physical manifestation blockade will appear, taking the form of a gigantic, fat, bulky, almost ancient-looking samurai warrior, completely made out of lightning. It normally stands higher than Sokyoku Hill, although at full power it can reach high into the clouds, takes on the color of a mixture of both sky blue and navy blue, and has two gigantic arms which also double as long, powerful swords, instead of having two hands and holding two swords. There are two gigantic wings on its back, which gives it an augmented flight. When using it, Burikka almost always remains inside of it, still visible by those on the outside, protected by a ribcage-like defense. Burikka claims that this technique can both double as the "Ultimate Attack," as well as the "Ultimate Defense." What he means that there's very little that it can't destroy, and there's also very few attacks which can bust through the ribcage-like structure which defends him. The power of this technique alone, without even taking into account his enhanced Spiritual Power, can be all over the entirety of the Soul Society, and it can be visibly seen for most of that distance, as well. It's difficult for most of his enemies, unless they're high level Captains or higher, to even stand anywhere near him while he uses it due to the intense energy, which only he can handle naturally. Bankai Crushing Spiritual Power: Bankai: Stage 2 Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Manifestation of Hate Decimating Spiritual Power: Relationships Battles and Events Kills Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Rouge Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 First Gerneration Category:Dark Shifters Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Under Construction Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Hoho Users Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Hoho Masters Category:Kido Users Category:Kido Practitioners Category:Those Who Have Yet To Learn Hakuda Category:Gotei 13 Category:3rd Division